warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hijos de Dorn
Los Hijos de Dorn son un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales seguidor del Codex Astartes, creado a partir de los Puños Imperiales. Fueron creados durante una Fundación desconocida, en algún punto durante el M34. El mundo natal del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn es el Mundo Feudal de Archea, el cual está localizado en el Segmentum Solar. En el 999.M41, Archea fue devastado por un flota Tiránida segmentada de la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. Con el grueso de su Capítulo desplegado en defensa del Imperio alrededor del Ojo del Terror para detener a la 13ª Cruzada Negra, gran parte de Archea fue consumida por el Gran Devorador antes de que la repentina aparición del Señor del Capítulo Alexandros el Ciego con sus habilidades de antipsíquico, fragmentase el Enjambre y salvase a Archea de la completa destrucción. Con un mundo y un Capítulo que reconstruir, parece que llevará bastantes siglos estándar antes de que los Hijos de Dorn retomen su total potencia. Historia Orígenes thumb|left|285px|Campeón de los Hijos de Dorn. Los Hijos de Dorn fueron fundados en el M34 durante una Fundación desconocida usando el legado genético del Primarca de los Puños Imperiales, Rogal Dorn. Algunos miembros del Capítulo de los Puños Carmesíes fueron elegidos como los representantes del Adeptus Astartes para ayudar a este Capítulo recién fundado. Los Hijos de Dorn recibieron derechos feudales en Archea por los Altos Señores de Terra para servir como su Mundo Capitular, el hogar de su Fortaleza-Monasterio y la fuente de todos sus Aspirantes. Los primeros logros de los Hijos de Dorn fueron desconocidos fuera de su Sector de procedencia durante casi un siglo, hasta que su segundo Señor del Capítulo, Polus Lichius Alexandros, conocido por algunos como Alexandros el Grande', los elevó a la prominencia. Procedente de humildes orígenes, Alexandros fue el primer Señor del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn en haber nacido en Archea, y debido a esto se convirtió en el primer Señor del Capítulo en descender de las familias honrosas o Linajes de la nobleza Archeana. Fue famoso por liderar su joven e inexperto Capítulo en una Cruzada masiva a través de dos Segmentums y en el mismísimo Ojo del Terror. Durante el transcurso de seis siglos terranos, Alexandros lideró a los Hijos de Dorn en una reconquista de muchos mundos actualmente imperiales, liberándolos de las garras de la herejía, la apostasía y los xenos, pero su mayor conquista ocurrió cerca del Ojo del Terror. Alexandros no podía descansar sabiendo que los enemigos del Emperador continuamente asaltaban a la Humanidad. Estuvo siempre buscando oportunidades de liderar a su Capítulo en campaña. Como resultado de esto, los Hijos de Dorn rara vez estaban con su fuerza máxima, pero lo que carecían de número lo compensaban con su fervor determinado. Bastantes Sectores adyacentes al Ojo del Terror fueron finalmente devueltos al seno del Imperio por las acciones del Capítulo. Esos Sectores cayeron bajo la protección de los Hijos de Dorn. Un contingente designado por el Capítulo guardaba continuamente este feudo en posesión hasta la actualidad. Alexandros continuó liderando su Capítulo durante casi 600 años estándar antes de ser derribado por el arma de plaga de un Campeón del Caos que le impregnó con la vil pestilencia de Nurgle. En lugar de sucumbir a la virulenta plaga que infectaba y destrozaba el cuerpo, se las ingenió para sobrevivir durante bastantes meses antes de que la enfermedad finalmente acabase con su sistema inmunitario genéticamente mejorado de Astartes. Su cuerpo fue internado dentro de un sarcófago de estasis y enterrado dentro de las criptas de las cámaras sagradas del Templo del Vigor localizado en la Fortaleza-Monasterio del Capítulo en Archea. Algunos dentro del Capítulo susurran que el Señor del Capítulo yace allí a la espera mientras se haya una cura definitiva para su enfermedad. En ese día, su sarcófago se abrirá, y Alexandros el Grande dará un paso adelante de nuevo y liderará a sus Hermanos de Batalla en gloriosas batallas. La vergüenza del Capítulo Aunque son un noble y orgulloso Capítulo, los Hijos de Dorn no están exentos de pecado. Dentro de su larga y gloriosa historia hay un oscuro borrón sobre su honor que aún resuena desde que ocurrió hace casi cinco milenios. Uno de los suyos, del orgulloso linaje de los mayores héroes del Capítulo, arrojó a los Hijos de Dorn hacia un conflicto terrible que casi resultó en su destrucción. Aun cuando la mayoría de los registros imperiales pertenecientes a los Hijos de Dorn han sido purgados desde esos tiempos oscuros conocidos como la Era de la Apostasía, permanecen evidencias de que fue por las maquinaciones del envilecido Alexandros el Loco por lo que la Guerra Capitular surgió. Appius Flavius Alexandros nació del famoso linaje de Alexandros el Grande. Fue el primer descendiente de Alexandros que pudo ascender dentro de las filas de los Hijos de Dorn y jugó un papel muy central dentro la historia del Capítulo, aunque su legado de locura mancharía el Capítulo mucho más. Sería conocido por las futuras generaciones de los Hijos de Dorn como Alexandros el Loco; un nombre que sería maldecido dentro de la cultura del Capítulo, sinónimo de infamia y traición, y con suerte un día todo esto será borrado de la historia. Appius fue uno de los primeros reclutados del gran linaje de Alexandros en elevarse sobre el estado de mero Hermano de Batalla y mediante sus numerosas hazañas de valor y coraje, sería elegido de entre sus compañeros Comandantes de Compañía como un prometedor Señor de los Hijos de Dorn tras la muerte de su antiguo Señor del Capítulo. Fue un guerrero excepcional sin igual en el Capítulo. Appius superó la última prueba para convertirse en Señor del Capítulo ingiriendo ritualmente algo de la sangre envenada de su antepasado en el ritual secreto usado para elegir a un sucesor digno. Sobreviviendo a esta ordalía, el cuerpo de Appius pareció superar las potentes toxinas y fue considerado digno de liderar el Capítulo. Al principio, Appius parecía ser un lider formidable e inspirador cortado por el mismo patrón que su famoso ancestro. Sin embargo, aunque desapercibido para sus hermanos, la sangre envenenada de Alexandros El Grande tuvo un efecto adverso en Appius. Se desconoce si fue debido a algún efecto latente dentro de la sangre tóxica de Alexandros El Grande, al hecho de que fuera un descendiente de sangre del linaje de Alexandros y por ello fuera afectado más duramente por la toxina, o algún toque disforme de la enfermedad virulenta. Quizás fue una combinación de los tres. Pero lo que se sabe es que después del ritual de ingestión de la sangre, los cambios fueron sucediéndose rápidamente sobre un incauto Appius. Tras un corto periodo de tiempo, comenzó a deslizarse hacia la locura. Los cambios en este personaje fueron sutiles e inadvertidos para sus hermanos al principio. Su locura sería el catalizador que pudo llevar finalmente al Capítulo hacia una herejía declarada. Durante las Guerras de la Apostasía en el 36º Milenio, el Señor del Capítulo Appius ordenó a su Capítulo dejar el conflicto actual con las fuerzas Apóstatas del Alto Señor Goge Vandire y volver a su mundo natal de Archea. Aseguraba que necesitarían reforzar la grandeza de su Capítulo como preparativo para lo que sería una larga y brutal campaña. Pero eso era una mentira, porque el Capítulo no jugaría más papel en el conflicto encarnizado, ni tomarían parte en el glorioso asalto final en Terra contra la fortaleza del desquiciado Alto Señor y presenciar la exitosa conclusión. Appius deseaba la total explotación económica de los Sectores conlindantes para mayor ventaja de su Capítulo, aumentando los almacenes de armas y equipamiento de los Hijos de Dorn mucho más allá de las necesidades operativas posibles de un único Capítulo de Marines Espaciales. Lo que planeaba hacer con estos almacenes no se conoce, pero los eruditos imperiales creen que se estaba preparando para lanzar su propia Cruzada Oscura de saqueos através de los márgenes del Segmentum Solar. Durante este periodo de reconsolidación y preparación, Appius comenzó a mostrar el desarrollo de capacidades psíquicas latentes. Esto era altamente inusual, al haber sido examinado exhaustivamente de modo tanto físico como psíquico, sin haber exhibido talento psíquico alguno en su inducción al Capítulo. Después de mucho estudio por parte de los Bibliotecarios mayores del Capítulo, el consenso general fue que la sangre maldita del ancestro de Appius debía de algún modo haber desbloqueado el potencial psíquico en su interior. Este desarrollo preocupaba sobremanera a muchos de sus Hermanos de Batalla dentro del Capítulo y les hizo dudar de su comandante. Durante este período un hasta entonces desconocido "consejero" se elevó a la prominencia dentro de la corte del Señor del Capítulo Appius. Esta misteriosa figura, incluso dentro de su propio Capítulo, vestía los colores de los Hijos de Dorn y declaraba haber sido un miembro del Capítulo, aunque curiosamente la mayoría de sus Hermanos de Batalla no podían recordar quién era. Algunos afirmaban haberle conocido desde antes de su meteórico ascenso dentro de las filas, aunque esas afirmaciones eran dudosas en el mejor de los casos. A día de hoy, la identidad del apodado "consejero" aún no ha sido determinada. Hay quien especula que era un psíquico poseído por un Demonio o una criatura de la Disformidad que tomó la forma de un Astartes. Pronto, un cisma significativo se formó dentro de las filas de los Hijos de Dorn mientras el Capítulo se debatía entre dos frentes: Aquellos que eran indudablemente leales a su nuevo Señor del Capítulo y aquellos que no podían decidirse a creer en el juicio cada vez más sospechoso de Appius. La locura de Appius comenzó a degenerar más allá, ya que con arrogancia declaró al Capítulo de que ya no se le conocería como Appius, ya que había desechado su viejo nombre. Ordenó que se le conocería como Alexandros, en honor de su ancestro. Esto alejó aún más a los que no confiaban en su mando. Los detractores de Appius pronto comenzaron a referirse a su aparentemente demente Señor del Capítulo como Alexandros el Loco, al haberse vuelto más ensimismado, furioso y lleno de odio. Él cayó en el libertinaje más degradante, incluyendo borracheras y luchas ilegales de gladiadores libradas dentro de su propia corte entre sus seguidores Astartes y criminales archeanos condenados. Sus seguidores siguieron su ejemplo, cayendo en cualquier deseo primitivo y matando a todos aquellos que les disgustaban a su antojo. Alexandros el Loco pronto fue acusado de matar por mero entretenimiento, gastando deliberadamente los recursos financieros del planeta en construir estatuas suyas en el Foro central de Capua entre los héroes de Archea, y causando hambrunas sin necesidad entre la población. Durante un ignominioso acto que ocurrió durante los juegos de Gladium que él presidía, ordenó a su Guardia de Honor que arrojasen a una sección entera de la muchedumbre a la arena durante un intermedio para ser devorada viva por los animales porque no había criminales que fuesen procesados y se aburría. Otros relatos de locura nos cuentan que Alexandros envió a sus Marines Espaciales a ejercicios militares ilógicos y convirtió la Fortaleza-Monasterio de los Hijos de Dorn en un burdel, aunque la validez de esto último es discutible. Frustrados y gravemente perturbados por las despreciables acciones del Señor del Capítulo, una cábala compuesta por algunos de los oficiales superiores del Capítulo exigió una audiencia con Alexandros el Loco. Se negaron a seguir sus órdenes a partir de ese instante y le reprocharon sus actos, declarando que no era digno de dirigir su Capítulo y ordenándole que abandonase su puesto. Él y sus seguidores serían despojados de su armamento y encadenados a la espera de un juicio ante un cónclave de sus iguales que determinaría su destino. El aburrido Alexandros no hizo más que aguantar un bostezo y reírles la gracia. Entonces se alzó de su trono de bronce y arrancó las almas de los cuerpos de los usurpadores con su poderío psíquico. Este acto final de traición condenó al Señor del Capítulo, y pronto estalló una guerra civil dentro del Capítulo. Durante el transcurso de este conflicto, hubo algunos que inicialmente seguían al Señor del Capítulo por lealtad ciega, pero que al descubrir su error de juicio cambiaron de bando y lucharon vigorosamente contra sus traicioneros hermanos. Al final, Alexandros el Loco y menos de 200 de sus seguidores huyeron de la ira de sus hermanos en un Crucero de Asalto robado. El resto del Capítulo intentó darles caza, pero los Traidores lograron eludirles y alcanzar la seguridad del Ojo del Terror, donde fueron bienvenidos en las Fuerzas del Caos. Hasta la fecha, la oscura mancha sobre el honor del Capítulo es un secreto fielmente guardado. Nadie fuera del Capítulo sabe sobre este conflicto interno. Los Hijos de Dorn aplicaron un Edicto de Obliteración, borrando las décadas de los registros de su Capítulo asociadas a ese periodo. Alexandros el Loco y su banda renegada de Marines Espaciales del Caos han acosado a la Humanidad desde entonces, y siempre que se avista esta infame partida de asesinos, el Capítulo hace todo lo posible por despachar a una fuerza de asalto para investigar. Sin embargo, el enloquecido antiguo Señor del Capítulo sigue escapándose de sus antiguos hermanos. A pesar de su locura, Alexandros el Loco aún muestra las habilidades y las capacidades innatas de un poderoso líder Astartes famoso en su día por rivalizar con los héroes del pasado. Su perspicacia táctica es tal que aún puede superar incluso a otros Comandantes Marines Espaciales, como lo demuestra el puñado de confrontaciones que ha librado con los Hijos de Dorn desde su ostracismo. Otros informes insinúan que el enajenado Señor del Capítulo se ha entregado totalmente a la adoración a los Poderes Ruinosos. Su partida de guerra ha repintado sus servoarmaduras con un negro brillante, cubriendo la panoplia imperial de su antigua herencia, y ahora presentan accesorios y la condenada iconografía del Caos. Se dice que el antiguo Señor del Capítulo muestra un gran par de alas del color del ébano en su espalda, aparentando ser alguna oscura parodia de un ángel merced a los mutantes Dones del Caos. Tras la caída en desgracia de Alexandros el Loco, los Bibliotecarios del Capítulo cayeron en un profundo trance y obtuvieron una profecía de las extrañas corrientes del destino. Esta visión predecía la venida de un guerrero que algún día llegaría a comandar a los Hijos de Dorn, otro Astartes nacido del linaje de Alexandros el Grande que sería el opuesto absoluto de Alexandros el Loco y que algún día se enfrentaría al némesis del Capítulo y acabaría con su locura. Redención Tras la corrupción de Alexandros el Loco y la violencia que le siguió, fue formado un cónclave para determinar el futuro del Capítulo. Había cierta reluctancia por parte de algunos de los más antiguos Astartes para permitir que otro futuro sucesor del Linaje de Alexandros nunca fuese autorizado a beber de la sangre envenenada, pero eventualmente se alcanzó un consenso; ellos no restringirían ningún futuro sucesor, de acuerdo con los deseos de Alexandros el Grande, sino que pondrían un escrutinio más cercano sobre cada futuro heredero del manto de Señor del Capítulo. Los más antiguos Reclusiarcas y Bibliotecarios del Capítulo emprenderían este deber solemne, actuando tanto como consejeros y guardianes vigilantes del bienestar espritual y físico de Señor del Capítulo escogido. Si ese Señor del Capítulo mostrase la mas mínima desviación de espirítu, mancha Caótica o representase una grave amenaza para la supervivencia del Capítulo entero, él sería ejecutado sin remordimientos. Tras cinco milenios de verguenza, la redención del Capítulo puede finalmente haber llegado en la forma de su actual Señor del Capítulo , Alexandros “El Ciego”. Nacido también del Linaje de Alexandros el Grande, Quintus Decius Alexandros es el segundo descendiente de Alexandros que se ha alzado de entre las filas de los Hijos de Dorn a la posición de Señor del Capítulo . Algunos dicen que él es el profetizado salvador que podría fnalmente derrotar el mal de Alexandros el Loco, y limpiar la mancha en el honor del Capítulo ante la vista del Emperador . Nacido en Archea en 779.M41, Quintus vino también de origenes humildes. Fue introducido en los Hijos de Dorn a una temprana edad y rápidamente se also hacia la prominencia en su Capítulo como un Explorador Novicio durante las últimas etapas de una de las Cruzadas cerca del Ojo del Terror. Quintus se movió rápidamente entre los rangos, sus habilidades puestas al servicio de tanto la conocida 4ª Compañía de Batalla de su Capítulo y más tarde la élite de 1ª Compañía de Veteranos , Los Pretorianos. His skills eventually saw him raised to the status of a prospective successor for Chapter command, despite having only a century of practical experience compared to other Sons of Dorn Battle-Brothers. He was universally admired and respected by his fellow Astartes for his abilities as a level-headed and skilled commander. Quintus’ presence on the battlefield was said to bolster the morale of those around him and his tactical skills were said to rival that of his famous ancestor. Upon the death of their former Chapter Master in 889.M41, Quintus was unanimously elected to undergo the rights of initiation as a prospective Chapter Master. Under the close scrutiny of the senior Chaplain and Librarian of the Chapter, Quintus partook of the poisoned blood of his ancestor and survived the ordeal. Quintus went on to serve the Sons of Dorn as Chapter Master for a over a century, without showing any signs of corruption. Putting the well-being of his men before his own, Quintus led many of his strike forces from the front lines, often in the thickest of the fighting. The sight of his form in alabaster white Artificer Power Armour smashing through the enemy’s ranks served as an inspiration for the warriors that followed him into battle, assuring them of his righteousness and purity. It would not be until the Defence of Archea from the Tyranids in 999.M41 that the effects of the poisoned blood that he had imbibed over a century earlier became readily apparent. Quintus was convalescing upon Archea within the Chapter’s Apothecarium, recovering from severe wounds incurred during the defence of the Imperium from the 13th Black Crusade, when word reached him that a Tyranid Hive Fleet was fast approaching. Despite the severity of his wounds, Quintus pushed through the severe pain and hastily prepared his world’s defences, in order to hopefully survive the inevitable onslaught. He bent his skills to further buttress Archea's defences. Quintus knew that the survival of his world rested on the outcome. When the Tyranid splinter fleet arrived at Archea, it arrived at a world ready for a fight, for the planet’s surface possessed a carefully wrought series of defences, which the Sons of Dorn would man alongside Archea’s Planetary Defence Forces. Quintus’ plan, should the worst befall his defenders, was to fall back towards the Chapter’s fortress-monastery located in the planet’s towering peaks and hopefully hold out until reinforcements arrived. The Sons of Dorn's fleet was hopelessly outmatched in orbit and had to disengage to preserve their numbers, leaving the forces on the ground to fend for themselves. The four companies of Space Marines on Archea were despatched across the globe to various key cities and locations to protect the population. They fought valiantly but it was a losing battle and eventually the Astartes had to pull back to their fortress-monastery, leaving the Archean civilians to fend for themselves. This brutal conflict lasted for several months as the Sons of Dorn fought a brilliant but ultimately futile campaign against the vast hordes of the ravenous Tyranid swarms. All hope for aid was lost, and with only 135 Astartes remaining, the Sons of Dorn knew that they were going to die, but not before they sold their lives dearly. It was near the outskirts of the Sons of Dorn's fortress-monastery, at the Battle of the Ichean Plateau, that Quintus and his surviving Astartes made their valiant last stand. Just as all hope was lost, their hearts soared at the sight of their Chapter’s Drop Pods and Thunderhawk gunships dropping from the skies, with the valiant 4th Company spearheading the assault. The 4th Company slammed into the rear flank of the Tyranid swarm as Quintus led a valiant charge from the front lines, catching the vile xenos in a pincer movement. The Sons of Dorn were vastly outnumbered, and though they appeared that they would ultimately fall, Quintus never lost hope in the face of overwhelming odds. He trusted that the Emperor and the spirit of Rogal Dorn would protect them. Leading the assault, the Chapter Master soon identified the malevolent intelligence that led the usually mindless swarm – a Tyranid Hive Tyrant. Under the Hive Tyrant’s psychic dominion, the swarm continuously adapted to defeat Quintus’ tactics as quickly as he developed them. Determined to break the synapse control of the domineering bio-form, Quintus bravely plunged into the fray, attacking the Hive Tyrant and his bodyguard of Tyrant Guard bio-forms. Beset on all sides, Quintus’ superlative swordsmanship felled three of the Tyrant Guard, but there was still the Hive Tyrant to deal with. In the midst of the ferocious fighting, Quintus took a score of wounds from the large bone-blade of the ravaging Hive Tyrant, laying him low. It was then, when all seemed lost and Quintus was poised to die at the hands of the Hive Tyrant that a miracle occurred. A brilliant explosion of light erupted from his body, levitating his form off the ground. This luminescence disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared, to be replaced by a nimbus of un-light that spread across the battlefield—it was dark, yet not. Those who witnessed this miracle still find it almost impossible to explain. As this dark light rolled across the battlefield, the Chapter's Librarians fell to their knees in agony, as the projected aura of psychic blankness washed over them, a powerful aura of psychic nothingness similar to that used by the Culexus Assassins. Their psychic connection severed, the Tyranid swarm quickly descended into anarchy without the dominating will of the Hive Tyrant to guide them. Seeing their Chapter Master beset, the Sons of Dorn hastened to their fallen lord and quickly despatched the remaining Tyrant Guard. Quintus’ Honour Guard fought against the Hive Tyrant, and in a monumental battle, hacked the monstrous creature down with the blades of their ceremonial Power Swords. The Sons of Dorn then destroyed the remainders of the swarm in earnest. After the battle, it was determined by the Chapter’s Senior Librarian that Quintus’ manifestation of these strange abilities had resulted in him spontaneously becoming a Pariah – a "psychic blank." Quintus now possessed the innate ability to nullify psychic powers, and if in close quarters to those with psychic abilities, his very existence could drain the strength from them. It was reported by those that witnessed this event that the aura projected by the Chapter Master was so powerful that even non-psychic Battle-Brothers doubled over in agony, causing them to retch blood. Just like his ancestor, Appius before him, Quintus had never shown any signs of possessing the rare Pariah Gene or any latent psychic abilities. Therefore, it was determined that his abilities were caused by the poisoned blood he had imbibed a century earlier. It could not be explained why it took so long for these abilities to manifest. Some claimed that it was the divine intervention of the Emperor, sending Quintus this "gift" as a way to combat the Great Devourer. The Chapter’s Master of the Forge, working in concert with the Chapter’s Librarians, developed a dampening device to help block the worst of the effects caused by Quintus’ powers, which was fitted to the Chapter Master’s suit of Power Armor. The Librarians still felt ill at ease when near him, but for those without psychic abilities, the device proved its worth. This enabled the Chapter Master to turn off the device at will, a useful ability when combatting Heretics, daemons or xenos that possessed psychic abilities. The Librarians claimed that Quintus was the fulfillment of the ancient Chapter prophecy from thousands of years ago, come to fruition. Hailed as their Chapter’s prophesied saviour, Battle-Brothers within the Chapter reverently now refer to their Chapter Master as “Alexandros the Blind,” in honour of his miraculous abilities. Where Alexandros the Mad had been excessive, insane and megalomaniacal, Alexandros the Blind was the exact opposite of his ancestor in every way. With his Pariah abilities, Quintus will be able to cancel out Appius' greatest advantage – his powerful psychic abilities. Though the two Chapter Masters have yet to confront one another, Quintus has vowed that before he dies, he will find Appius and destroy him, erasing the stain on the Chapter’s honour forever. Acciones notables * Castigo de Tarion (M34) – No fue hasta un siglo después de su Fundación que el nombre de los Hijos de Dorn llegó a ser conocido como sinónimo de liberación y heroísmo en todo el Imperio. Una colección de mundos adyacentes al Ojo del Terror fue amenazado por una inmensa coalición de fuerzas del Caos, reunidas en torno a un terrible Campeón del Caos de Nurgle. Posteriormente los eruditos imperiales identificaron a este misterioso Señor del Caos como Necrosius, la Mano de Nurgle, Señor del Capítulo Renegado de los Apóstoles del Contagio. Necrosius y sus viles ejércitos de la plaga extendieron la enfermedad y el "don" de la no muerte allá donde iban, sin preocuparse de si los infectados eran siervos del Emperador o de los Poderes Ruinosos. Pronto el segundo Señor del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn, Alexandros el Grande, convocó una Cruzada para enfrentarse a esta amenaza. El recién elegido Señor de los Hijos de Dorn tomó rápidamente la pesada carga y la responsabilidad de su cargo, y dirigió a los Hijos de Dorn a la gloriosa victoria. Muchos mundos fueron liberados durante los siguientes siglos, y los esbirros del Caos cayeron como el trigo ante la guadaña. Los Hijos de Dorn no encontraron un verdadero reto hasta que la Cruzada alcanzó el mundo de Tarion. Este estaba defendido por las legiones del Caos que servían a Necrosius. Habían cubierto el planeta de innumerables defensas, protegiéndolo con kilómetros de alambre de espino, letales emplazamientos de armas y reductos fortificados, todos ellos rodeados por mortíferos campos de minas antipersona. El enemigo estaba firmemente atrincherado, volviendo casi impenetrable al planeta. Sus ciudades fueron transformadas en auténticas fortalezas, erizadas con cañones de gran calibre. Pero el vil Señor del Caos no había permanecido ocioso, sino que había realizado junto a sus Hechiceros del Caos ritos innombrables de la más oscura nigromancia sobre los miles de muertos sin enterrar que salpicaban las calles de las ciudades periféricas de Tarion. Cuando comenzó la matanza durante el asalto imperial, los cadáveres de los caídos se alzaron de entre los muertos, extendiendo la vil corrupción de la temida Plaga Zombie entre los que habían sobrevivido de algún modo al asalto inicial del Caos al planeta. Sin prestar atención a estas amenazas, las Compañías 1ª y 4ª de los Hijos de Dorn encabezaron con valor el asalto orbital contra Tarion, lanzando un ataque concentrado apoyado por Regimientos de la Guardia Imperial. Tomar el planeta por la fuerza resultó ser una perspectiva asesina para los imperiales cuando Necrosius lanzó a sus legiones renegadas contra el desprevenido Capítulo. A pesar de las fuerzas dispuestas en su contra, Alexandros se negó a aceptar la derrota, y durante más de 12 horas los Hijos de Dorn defendieron fielmente la zona de desembarco contra las falanges de corruptos Marines de Plaga y las oleadas de cojeantes Zombies de Plaga y horribles Cultistas del Caos. Mediante su resuelta acción fueron capaces de establecer firmemente múltiples cabezas de puente a lo largo de la costa a las afueras de la capital, evitando las cuidadosamente preparadas defensas del Caos. Entonces el Señor del Capítulo hizo retroceder a sus Astartes, dejando que fuera la Guardia Imperial quien guarneciese esas posiciones, y después ordenó el lanzamiento de un poderoso bombardeo orbital a pesar de la cercanía de su propia posición al objetivo. Pronto, la flota en órbita de los Hijos de Dorn logró derribar los Escudos de Vacío de la ciudad. Usando todas las fuerzas de las 6 Compañías de Batalla a su disposición, Alexandros lanzó un ataque relámpago contra la capital enemiga. Toda la fuerza de Astartes desplegada en Tarion cayó sobre las calles a bordo de Cápsulas de Desembarco y Thunderhawks. La lucha entre los Leales y los Renegados fue brutal y cruel, sin que ningún bando pidiera o diera cuartel. Muchos Hermanos de Batalla perdieron la vida en la conflagración, pero al fin Alexandros y su Guardia de Honor se abrieron camino hasta el centro de mando enemigo, localizado en el Palacio del Gobernador. Los tiroteos que tenían lugar en los confines del palacio eran extremadamente brutales. La fuerza de élite de Alexandros pronto halló a Necrosius y a su propia guardia personal de Marines de Plaga. Sin deseos de derramar más de la preciosa sangre de sus hombres, el Señor del Capítulo retó a Necrosius a un combate singular, confiado en que las manos del Emperador y de Rogal Dorn le guiarían a la victoria. El Señor del Capítulo y el Hechicero del Caos se enzarzaron en un furioso e intenso duelo, que ha sido recogido en la historia del Capítulo como uno de sus momentos de mayor orgullo. La esgrima de Alexandros era soberbia, y descargó múltiples heridas mortales que habrían acabado con el más duro de los Astartes, pero los siervos de Nurgle son notorios por lo difíciles de matar que son. El cuerpo de Necrosius parecía ignorar los poderosos golpes del Señor del Capítulo, y él devolvió el ataque con el horrible filo disforme de su Arma de Energía poseída por un Demonio. A pesar de la gravedad de la herida, Alexandros logró superar el intenso dolor, manteniendo la iniciativa, y decapitó con un barrido de su Espada de Energía al Hechicero del Caos. Sin embargo, como la historia mostraría más adelante, Necrosius no encontró su fin en Tarion, sino que fue devuelto a una corrupta apariencia de vida por Nurgle para que siguiera torturando a la Humanidad durante milenios. Con el líder de los herejes muerto, el ímpetu del ataque de las fuerzas del Caos flaqueó, y pronto el resto del planeta cayó ante el poder de la maquinaria bélica imperial. Tras la exitosa campaña de Tarion, los Hijos de Dorn partieron de nuevo y siguieron con su Cruzada por el Segmentum Obscurus, sometiendo a muchos más mundos antes de declararla finalizada. * Guerras de la Apostasía (ca. 378.M36) – Algunos de los honores de batalla más tempranos de los Hijos de Dorn fueron ganados durante un periodo de agitación conocido como la Era de la Apostasía. El Imperio se vio envuelto en una inmensa guerra civil de una virulencia nunca vista desde los oscuros días de la Herejía de Horus. El relativamente joven Capítulo se unió a la oposición presentada por el Adeptus Astartes contra la corrupción y los enormes excesos del megalomaníaco Alto Señor Goge Vandire. Aunque lucharon en muchas grandes batallas contra las fuerzas Apóstatas del enloquecido Vandire, misteriosamente no quedan registros en los archivos imperiales sobre las actividades de los Hijos de Dorn durante varias décadas de este periodo. Solo se sabe con seguridad que emergieron del Reinado de Sangre como un Capítulo mucho más dedicado y pío que antes, y reducido a menos de la mitad de su tamaño original. Aunque el Capítulo quedó destrozado, su fe en el Emperador no flaqueó. Tardaron siglos en recuperar su fuerza total. A día de hoy, nadie fuera de los Hijos de Dorn sabe qué sucedió realmente durante ese periodo, el cual mantienen oculto hasta a la Inquisición. * 13ª Cruzada Negra (999.M41) – Una de las campañas más recientes de los Hijos de Dorn tuvo lugar cuando desplegaron el grueso del Capítulo en defensa de las depredaciones de la 13ª Cruzada Negra de Abaddon el Saqueador. Defendieron valientemente los mismos mundos en torno al Ojo del Terror que su legendario héroe, Alexandros el Grande, había liberado milenios antes. Más de la mitad del Capítulo se implicó en la lucha, y fue entonces cuando el desastre les golpeó de nuevo. * Defensa de Archea (999.M41) – Con el Capítulo disperso por la Galaxia llevando a cabo múltiples campañas, el mundo natal de los Hijos de Dorn, Archea, fue atacado por una flota escindida de la Flota Enjambre Leviathan. La flota de defensa Astartes del Sistema que estaba en órbita resultó ser desesperadamente insuficiente y tuvo que retirarse para preservar sus números, dejando a las fuerzas de tierra que lucharan en solitario. En Archea había el equivalente a cuatro Compañías de Marines Espaciales, pero estaban dispersas por ciudades y puntos clave de todo el globo para proteger al grueso de la población archeana. Lucharon con valor, pero al final se vieron obligados a retirarse a la Fortaleza-Monasterio y a abandonar a los civiles. Este brutal conflicto duró varios meses, en los cuales los Hijos de Dorn libraron una brillante pero en definitiva fútil campaña de defensa frente a las vastas hordas de hambrientos Tiránidos. No había esperanzas de recibir refuerzos, y los 135 Hijos de Dorn que seguían vivos sabían que iban a morir, pero no dudaron en vender caras sus vidas. Su único consuelo era que el futuro legado de su Capítulo seguiría vivo en las Compañías que aún luchaban junto al Ojo del Terror. Cuando los Hijos de Dorn se disponían a sacrificarse en una gloriosa última defensa, su fortuna cambió repentinamente. La 4ª Compañía del Capitán Agamon, que había estado luchando contra la 13ª Cruzada Negra, regresó a Archea. Una llamada de socorro astropática había logrado salir del planeta antes de que la Sombra en la Disformidad generada por la Flota Enjambre cortase todas las comunicaciones. El viaje Disforme había sido retrasado por la gran interferencia psíquica causada por la concentración de Tiránidos en el Sistema, pero al final la 4ª Compañía había logrado abrirse camino hasta su asediado Mundo Capitular, y el resto de la flota del Capítulo les seguía de cerca. Las naves Astartes recién llegadas lograron enfrentarse a los restos de la flota orbitante Tiránida a pesar de estar en una vasta inferioridad numérica. Las naves de guerra de la 4ª Compañía lanzaron una brillante falange contra la flota xenos. Cuando el Crucero de Asalto del Capitán Agamon atacó valientemente a una inmensa Bionave Narvhal, pareció que el orgullo del Marine Espacial sería su perdición. Afortunadamente, el resto de la flota del Capítulo llegó para reforzar a la valerosa 4ª Compañía. Con sus números reforzados, la flota de los Hijos de Dorn procedió a aniquilar por completo a las Bionaves Tiránidas. Cuando los Hijos de Dorn desembarcaron en su plagado mundo, encontraron un escenario transformado por la carnicería: millones de cadáveres de humanos y Tiránidos por igual yacían sobre el antaño vibrante paisaje y sus arruinadas ciudades. Por todas partes se extendía la devastación de la guerra. Los Astartes se dirigieron rápidamente a su Fortaleza-Monasterio para rescatar a sus hermanos del inmenso enjambre Tiránido. Los agotados corazones de los defensores se hincharon de emoción al ver el descenso de las Cápsulas de Desembarco y Thunderhawks de su Capítulo, encabezadas por la valiente 4ª Compañía. Su resolución creció al ver al Capitán Agamon dirigiendo la carga contra los flancos del enjambre, y también cargaron contra los Tiránidos llenos de furia justiciera. Atrapados en el medio, los Tiránidos fueron diezmados. Cuando llegó el resto del Capítulo y se dispusieron a recuperar su mundo, se sorprendieron al descubrir que la población no había sido arrasada por completo como esperaban. Las defensas del planeta contra el Gran Devorador no habían sido abandonadas, pues los demás Hijos de Dorn habían creado una cuidadosa serie de fortificaciones que defendieron junto a las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria de Archea. Estos defensores habían logrado rechazar al enjambre Tiránido desde pequeñas bolsas de resistencia. Por todo el planeta, estos extraordinarios mortales habían sobrevivido durante meses. El Capítulo comenzó entonces el arduo proceso de reconstrucción tanto de sus fuerzas como de su mundo. Los archeanos que habían sobrevivido a la invasión eran ahora luchadores duros y experimentados, proporcionando una excelente reserva de reclutas de los que elegir nuevos Aspirantes y asegurando un brillante futuro para los Hijos de Dorn. De hecho, varios de los Neófitos introducidos en la 10ª Compañía se hicieron rápidamente notorios. No obstante, aún pasarían años antes de que los grupos de Tiránidos salvajes fueran totalmente borrados del mapa de Archea. Mundo natal El Mundo Natal del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn, Archea, es un exuberante y templado mundo con un clima glabal muy similar al de la antigua región mediterránea de la Tierra . Tiene algunas grandes masas de tierra, pero la mayoría de su superficie terrestre está compuesta por archipielagos. Archea es un mundo feudal que nunca ha progresado más allá de un estado preindustrial y la tecnología más avanzada está reservada para las ciudades más grandes y las elites gobernantes. Aunque el planeta está dotado con varias ciudades grandes, esta principalmente compuesto por pequeños pueblos y granjas. Por supuesto, cada uno de estos está gobernado por una creciente villa perteneciente a algún patricio o noble. Las ciudades están descritas por muchos visitantes imperiales como ciudades que dejan sin aliento y majestuosas; la arquitectura neoclásico de este mundo es muy parecida a la de Macragge o a la arquitectura de los antiguos romanos de la Tierra. La mayoría de construcciones están hechas de mármol blanco, los archaenos han construido monumentos que combinan unas magníficas habilidades de ingeniería y una gran arquitectura, incluyendo grandes edificios como puentes, acueductos, anfiteatros, arcos triunfantes, al igual que templos y palacios para los patricios. Archea fue antaño considerado un mundo precioso, con sus verdes colinas, sus claros mares cristalinos, sus profundos y seductores bosques y sus majestuosas ciudades. Sin embargo, ahora todo esto no es más que un buen recuerdo, después de que el planeta fuese arrasado por un tentáculo de la Flota Enjambre Leviathan . El mundo fue dejado vacío y desolado con solo unas pocas ciudades habitadas. Solo había una pequeña fuerza de Astartes para defender el mundo de reclutamiento de su Capítulo cuando los Tiránidos llegaron, puesto que la mayoría del Capítulo estaba vagando por las estrellas buscando y batallando a los enemigos de la humanidad en su recientemente adquirida fortaleza espacial. Cultura Archaea es una sociedad jerárquica y clasista, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de moverse entre clases socioeconómicas, porque la clase no depende únicamente por nacimiento. En su mayor parte, la sociedad archeana es descrita como una república, aunque es conocido que los Hijos de Dorn toman el control directo del estado en tiempos de emergencia nacional o cuando es absolutamente necesario. Las líneas familiares, conocidas como linajes juegan un papel muy importante en la sociedad archaena, extendiéndose incluso en la cultura del mismísimo Capítulo. La cultura archeana suele ser descrita como muy similar a la de la Tierra durante el Renacimiento del 2º milenio con la riqueza repartida por gran parte de la sociedad salvo por los hombres libres más pobres y los siervos sin sueldo que sirven a los patricios. El gobierno planetario está localizado en la capital archeana, Capuas, una ciudad descrita por el prominente escolar viajero, Danius Abnuss como una de las 1500 maravillas del Segmentum Solar. La espiral de calles de Capuas sale de un patio central o foro que alberga las mansiones de los ciudadanos más ricos y las torres de marfil del sector político. Cada edificio es esculpido en mármol e incrustado con relieves y esculturas que representan heroicas batallas de la historia de los Hijos de Dorn junto a muchos de los más poderosos héroes del planeta. Archea is a hierarchical and class-conscious society, but there is always the possibility of movement between the socioeconomic classes because class is no longer determined solely by birth. For the most part, Archean society is described as a Republic, although the Sons of Dorn themselves are known to take direct control of the state in times of national emergency or when absolutely necessary. Family lines, so-called Lineages, play a very important part within Archean society, extending even into the culture of the Chapter itself. Archean culture has often been described as being very similar to that of the ancient Terran Renaissance during the mid-2nd Millennium, with wealth dispersed throughout much of society save for the very poorest of the freemen and the class of indentured servants who serve the Patricians. The planetary government is located in the Archean capital city of Capuas, a city described by the prominent traveling scholar, Danius Abnuss, "...as one of the 1,500 wonders of the Segmentum Solar." Capuas' streets spiral out from a central courtyard or forum which houses the mansions of its wealthiest citizens and the soaring ivory towers of the political sector. Every building is carved out of marble and inlaid with intricate reliefs and sculptures depicting heroic battles from the Sons of Dorn's history alongside many of the world’s mightiest heroes. A popular attraction for its citizens and visitors is the Gladium, a towering amphitheater which is home to brutal displays of vicious combat. Often criminals or slaves are tested in the Gladium by being thrown in against vicious Chrono-Gladiators, favoured champions or sometimes even an Astartes warrior. The latter usually only participate in order to fend off boredom, hone their battle skills or punish those they see as being particularly unworthy. However, on occasion, an Astarteswill be thrown into the Gladium as punishment for some failed task. He is stripped of his rank, his Power Armour, his wargear and most terrible of all, his name and thus his Lineage. If he survives for a certain number of games and shows proper penance for his failure, he will be allowed to rejoin the Chapter with his rank and honour intact. Whilst in the Gladium, or "The Pits," as members of the Chapter colloquially refer to it, Astartes are shown no favoritism and are mercilessly harassed by the baying crowd and shunned by their society until they can, once again, prove their worth. The Chapter's fortress-monastery resides deep within the impenetrable mists of the World's Peak Mountains, which according to ancient tradition was the home of Archea's gods before the enlightenment brought by the benevolent Emperor of Mankind during the Great Crusade. The fortress-monastery is both majestic and menacing at the same time; a strange blend of Archea's Neoclassical architecture, the Imperium's Gothic aesthetic and the bare-bones functionality of a modern military fortress. Very rarely has the entire Chapter been present at one time within its walls, and there are usually only a few companies present. The Apothecarium dominates a large portion of the fortress and is kept under heavy guard because contains many dangerous strains of disease, several of which are Warp-touched. The Apothecaries use these pathogens to further enhance their knowledge of the powers of Chaos and strengthen the immune systems of their own Battle-Brothers. Attached to this structure is a building that embodies an eclectic mesh of both religion and science. This structure is known as the Temple of Resilience which houses the sacred body of the Chapter Master Alexandros the Great in stasis. The rest of the fortress is given over to armouries, training grounds, Astartes' quarters and the usual assortment of facilities needed to maintain a fully functioning Chapter. Organización The Sons of Dorn follow the Codex Astartes in all matters of organisation with one exception: the Chapter's number of Apothecaries far exceeds the number normally present in a single Chapter. The Sons of Dorn are renowned for their advanced medical practices, which focus on disease and how best to combat it. The Apothecarium at the Chapter's fortress-monastery on Archea is vast and houses some of the most deadly strains of disease known to Man. These samples are used for study in the hopes of finding vaccines to best combat them and further strengthen the immune systems of all Space Marines. The Plague of Unbelief and the Destroyer Hive are the two deadliest Warp-touched strains currently possessed by the Chapter. The Apothecaries have worked for millennia to find cures to these horrendously powerful and virulent strains, but so far have been unsuccessful. For the most part the Sons of Dorn are a fleet-based Crusading Chapter, and although they follow the tenets of the Codex Astartes in their basic pattern of organisation and order of battle, in practice the Chapter has modified its tenets to better suit the needs and patterns of their deployments. An example of this is that the Chapter's company captains and other senior ranking officers are also assigned flag command of a particular starship in the Chapter's fleet and are expected to act autonomously of higher authority for long periods if needed. The Chapter's Veteran 1st Company, called 'The Praetorian," and elements of the 10th Scout Company are nominally based on their Chapter's mobile star fortress with the majority of their number being dispersed as needed to individual commands which can vary considerably in size and operational requirements. As a fleet-based Chapter, the Sons of Dorn are rarely gathered en masse except at the commencement of a major Crusade called by the Chapter Master. Most often the forces of the Chapter are dispersed to multiple task forces which are deployed to various expeditions and war zones spread over the galaxy. One of the trials required of Aspirants for full initiation into the Chapter is to be infected by a particularly powerful strain of disease held within the Chapter's Apothecarium. In reality, it is impossible for a non-Astartes to actually survive, but this is not expected. The Aspirant must show that he can instinctively accept his fate and place his trust in the Emperor and the Chapter's Primarch Rogal Dorn, thus proving that he can master his fear in the face of imminent death as all Space Marines must do. If the Aspirant can do this and survive for the pre-determined amount of time, he is administered the vaccine and considered ready to begin the process of being implanted with his gene-seed organs. Due to this, and other highly unorthodox and dangerous training practises, the Sons of Dorn have developed an extreme resilience to most forms of disease, even for Astartes. The final test for a Neophyte after he has completed the biological transformation into an Astartes, but before becoming a full member of the Chapter, is to learn the terrible secret of the treachery and betrayal of the former Chapter Master Alexandros the Mad that resulted in the Chapter War that nearly destroyed the Sons of Dorn. The newly inducted Battle-Brother is obligated to make a sacred pledge upon the Chapter's honour, to guard this most terrible of secrets with their very lives, taking binding oaths of loyalty more terrible than those usually sworn by the average Astartes. Unlike other Chapters that may possess a dark past or some terrible secret, the Sons of Dorn do not go out of their way to conceal this information from their junior brethren. Instead, they embrace this dark secret as a part of their heritage and birthright, for their greatest purpose is to rid the galaxy of the madness of Alexandros the Mad and his fellow Renegades. One of the greatest secrets of the Sons of Dorn is the process by which a Battle-Brother must undergo to become Chapter Master. When Alexandros was on his deathbed, he made one final request; no future Chapter Master should be allowed to be as weak as he had been. He perceived this "weakness" as his greatest failure, for he had succumbed to the failure of his own body instead of a respectable enemy in combat. To fulfill this request his body was placed in stasis upon his arrival at the fortress-monastery to preserve the ailment that had killed him. Whenever a new Chapter Master of the Sons of Dorn is chosen, he must pass a test similar to the one he took upon initiation to the Chapter – he must drink a small portion of Alexandros’ pestilence-tainted blood. If his body can overcome exposure to the deadly toxins, he is deemed worthy to lead the Chapter. It is unknown how many have failed this test, for the chosen successors are given no assistance from the Apothecaries and must pass the test on their own. Creencias Como todos los Capítulos descendientes de los Puños Imperiales, los Hijos de Dorn veneran al Emperador de la Humanidad como padre genético de los Marines Espaciales, pero no como a un dios, y veneran a Rogal Dorn, el Primarca de la Legión de los Puños Imperiales, como su fundador. Al ser un Capítulo de Marines Espaciales reclutados de un único mundo, los Hermanos de Batalla de los Hijos de Dorn comparten un vínculo cultural común. El linaje juega un papel clave en la sociedad de Archea y en los Hijos de Dorn. Es un gran orgullo y honor para un Astartes de este Capítulo poder decir que desciende de un antiguo linaje archeano. Mientras que la mayoría de los Capítulos de Marines Espaciales intentan distanciar a sus Hermanos de Batalla de sus vidas anteriores al ser reclutados, los Hijos de Dorn fomentan el mantenimiento de los lazos familiares. No es extraño que bisabuelos, tíos, primos e incluso hermanos sirvan en las filas del Capítulo. La única relación no permitida es la de padres e hijos, que se considera una influencia demasiado fuerte que podría llegar a romper los lazos de autoridad del Capítulo, aunque normalmente un padre habrá sido reclutado antes de que su hijo haya nacido. Esto puede llevar al hijo a creer que puede llegarse a formar una relación con un padre que no desea participar en ella, más allá del honor de compartir linaje. Debido a que varios Astartes poseen el mismo apellido en la misma Compañía e incluso a veces en la misma escuadra, es común que los Hermanos de Batalla del Capítulo se dirijan entre ellos solo por su nombre. Esto solo se permite entre las filas del Capítulo y supone un gran insulto para los Hijos de Dorn ser llamados por su nombre de pila por alguien que no pertenece al Capítulo. En otros Capítulos se teme que esta práctica pueda llevar al nepotismo, pero esto no ha ocurrido nunca. De hecho, el más famoso linaje archeano, el de Alexandros, ha tenido muchos de sus descendientes reclutados en el Capítulo como Marines Espaciales, pero no han superado nunca el rango de Hermano de Batalla raso. No obstante, los dos Astartes más famosos del Capítulo eran ambos del mismo linaje, y ambos llegaron a ser Señores del Capítulo. Jugaron roles cruciales en la historia del Capítulo, algo que muchos Capítulos rivales en seguida destacan cuando los Hijos de Dorn declaran que los lazos familiares no han tomado parte en el gobierno del Capítulo. Semilla genética Como Capítulo Sucesor de la Legión de los Puños Imperiales, los Hijos de Dorn comparten un legado genético con ellos, y han heredado muchas de las características de su Primarca Rogal Dorn. La semilla genética del Capítulo es altamente estable, aunque su genoma carece de la glándula de Betcher, que permite al Marine Espacial escupir ácido, y de la membrana An-sus, una membrana que permite al Marine Espacial entrar en un estado de animación suspendida para sobrevivir tras sufrir daños fatales. Miembros notables * Polus Lichius Alexandros, "Alexandros the Great" (Second Chapter Master) – Alexandros rose from humble origins on Archea to become the greatest hero of the Chapter. Upon becoming Chapter Master he led the fledgling Sons of Dorn on a massive Crusade across two segmentums to the Eye of Terror. There he campaigned for centuries on end, returning to Archea a mere 11 times, although individual companies of the Chapter cycled through other war zones and their homeworld for refitting during this period. Alexandros was finally mortally wounded on the field of battle by a poisoned blade dedicated to Nurgle, but slaughtered its wielder and countless others before finally falling. He was rushed back to orbit to be taken home but died during the months-long voyage. On arrival his body was placed in stasis as per his last wish, in the hope that one day a definitive cure could be found and he could be resurrected to walk amongst his Battle-Brothers once again. * Appius Flavius Alexandros, "Alexandros the Mad" (Former Chapter Master/Chaos Lord) – Born to the famous Lineage of Alexandros the Great, Appius Flavius Alexandros was the first Alexandros descendant to rise within the ranks of the Sons of Dorn to the esteemed position of Chapter Master. Appius underwent the final trial by the ritual ingestation of his forebear’s poisoned blood in the secret ritual used to choose a worthy successor and survived the ordeal. Though at first Appius’ body appeared to overcome the potent toxins, the poisoned blood of Alexandros the Great had an adverse effect on him, unlocking hitherto unknown psychic abilities, as well as an all-consuming madness within him. Chapter Master Appius appeared to be an inspirational and formidable leader. However the madness consuming his soul led him to committ a number of questionable (some would say horrifying) acts that would forever damn him in the eyes of the Emperor and their Primarch Dorn. This led to a brutal Chapter War which nearly tore the Sons of Dorn apart. Taking 200 of his loyal followers, Alexandros the Mad fled towards the Eye of Terror, where they became a warband of Chaos Space Marines who continue to plague Mankind to this day. * Quintus Decius Alexandros, “Alexandros the Blind” (Current Chapter Master) – Also born to the famous Archean Lineage of Alexandros the Great, Quintus Decius Alexandros is the second Alexandros descendant to rise within the ranks of the Sons of Dorn to the position of Chapter Master. After ascending unusually fast to prominence within the ranks of his Battle-Brothers, Quintus was unanimously selected to be the sole candidate to undergo the trial to become the next Chapter Master in 889.M41. Though initially reluctant, he was eventually allowed to imbibe the poisoned blood of his ancestor. Surviving the potent effect of the virulent toxin, Quintus was deemed worthy and chosen as Chapter Master. He went on to serve as the Lord of the Sons of Dorn for the next decade, showing no signs of corruption or taint, until the arrival of the Tyranid splinter fleet that ravaged his homeworld in 999.M41. Recovering from severe wounds incurred during the defence of the Imperium during the 13th Black Crusade, Quintus was convalescing upon Archea within the Chapter’s Apothecarium when word reached him that a Tyranid Hive Fleet was fast approaching. During the final brutal assault of the Tyranid swarm when all hope seemed lost, Quintus manifested the innate anti-psychic abilities of a carrier of the Pariah Gene or "psychic blank", severing the swarm’s link to the Hive Mind. This was seen as a miracle by those Battle-Brothers that witnessed it, and soon he was hailed as the Chapter’s prophesied savior. Reverently referred to as “Alexandros the Blind”, it is believed that he will one day confront his corrupt ancestor and destroy him, erasing the dark stain on the Sons of Dorn's honour that has plagued them for over five millennia. * Agamon (Captain) – Agamon is the Captain of the vaunted 4th Company. He was promoted to the rank of Captain a mere fifty Terran years ago, following the death of the 4th Company’s former commander and Chapter hero, Captain Perseus. Since that time, he has led the 4th Company to more victories, and earned more battle honours than any other company captain within the Chapter, earning the respect and admiration of his peers and even other Space Marine Chapters. He is known as a brilliant tactical commander, leading his forces from the front in battle, exhorting his men to ever greater heights of hatred and destruction against the Emperor’s foes. Agamon has been at the forefront of the Sons of Dorn’s attacks in several key battles against the Forces of Chaos. Most notably he has been charged with persecuting the wars against Chaos near the Eye of Terror to great success. Due to his ability at fighting the forces of the Archenemy of Mankind, he was away from his homeworld when it was unexpectedly attacked by a Tyranid splinter fleet. By the time he had managed to rendezvous with other elements of his scattered Chapter in order to organise and launch their Chapter fleet towards their beleaguered world, the majority of the Chapter’s forces that were present during the Tyranid invasion were already decimated. Due to psychic interference caused by the Tyranids' presence within the Warp, the Chapter had difficulty in reaching Archea. Captain Agamon’s ship managed to reach Archea ahead of the main Chapter fleet, and began to attack the orbiting Tyranid fleet in earnest. Following the arrival of the rest of the fleet, the Chapter annihilated the remaining Tyranid bio-ships. Leading elements from the 1st, 2nd, 6th and 9th Companies, Agamon spearheaded the orbital assault upon the planet’s surface to repel the xenos swarms before relinquishing command to the Chapter Master. In the wake of the Tyranid invasion, the 4th were left as one of the more intact Battle Companies (the 5th and 8th Companies are also at full strength as they were located near the Eastern Fringe at the time, too far away to participate in the defence of their homeworld). He has since become the figurehead and public face of the Chapter to the battered populace of Archea as the Sons of Dorn slowly begin to rebuild their decimated world. * Argos (Veteran Sergeant) – Argos is the Squad Sergeant of the 1st Tactical Squad, 4th Company. He has served with the 4th since Agamon was a fellow Brother-Sergeant. His close personal relationship with the commander led to his promotion to Veteran Sergeant of the company's Command Squad upon Agamon's own promotion to serve as its commander. However, after the intense casualties suffered in the defense of their homeworld against the Tyranids, Argos requested that he be re-attached to a Tactical Squad where his experience and knowledge could be best put to use. * Varro (Veteran Sergeant) – Varro is the Squad Sergeant for the 2nd Tactical Squad, 4th Company. Varro is one of the senior non-commissioned officers of the 4th Company, having first passed through its ranks more then a century ago to the honoured elite of the vaunted 1st Company, The Praetorians. He fought valiantly during the defence of Archea against the Tyranids, slaying many of the larger bio-creatures himself. During a particularly intense confrontation with a Lictor, Varro received the scars that he now wears proudly upon his face while saving the lives of several dozen Archean citizens, including several from his own Lineage. After the successful defeat of the xenos, the Chapter Master transferred Varro back to the 4th Company where it was thought his experience would inspire future recruits to aspire to join the ranks of the elite 1st Company. He shares a professional, but oft-times tense relationship with Captain Agamon, whom he sees as inferior to the deceased Chapter Hero, Captain Persus, who led the 4th Company when Varro was still a Tactical Marine. Flota La pieza central de la flota del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn es una enorme Fortaleza Estelar con capacidad de Viaje Disforme, que básicamente sirve como Fortaleza-Monasterio móvil cuando el Capítulo está de Cruzada. Apariencia Los colores del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn son primordialmente un color negro en su servoarmadura con color blanco en la placa frontal del casco, hombreras, rodillas, parte superior de la mochila y el Aquila del pecho. Las lentes de visión del casco son verdes. Los Hermanos de Batalla del Capítulo son conocidos por dedicarse cuidadosamente a escribir intrincados pergaminos y plegarias santificadas al Emperador en Alto Gótico sobre la superficie de ceramita de su armadura. El símbolo del Capítulo de los Hijos de Dorn es un puño victorioso del blanco más puro, centrado en un círculo negro. Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Sucesores. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Warhammer 40K UK. * White Dwarf nº 305 (Edición inglesa). * Mengel Miniatures - Sons of Dorn Gallery. Categoría:Descendientes de los Puños Imperiales Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Artículos para traducir